The Forbidden Fruit: A Quill fic
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Will Schuester tried hard not to be in each other's lives anymore...but now life has brought them closer to each other. What will happen? Could they truly fight fate? Or would they allow fate to take over them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forbidden fruit is the sweetest**

"_The forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. The forbidden fruit is always what we seem to want. Because, well, as people, we like what we can't have. We like what we shouldn't have. And if and when we finally have it, if, by some sort of miracle, what we want gets handed down to us, we try our best to keep it...because it's special. Because it...makes you feel...better. Even if it seems unlikely. Because, well, in the end, the forbidden fruit really is the sweetest."_

"That's beautiful!" Quinn Fabray's Speech professor, Miss Elaine Morrison said after Quinn said her piece. They were talking about why the "Forbidden fruit" is often the sweetest. Quinn's now a Drama program major in Yale University. She's in her sophomore year, and life has been good to her, so far.

Well, maybe not so much.

She and Puck broke up a couple of months ago, but it was for good, this time. He moved to Chicago and had to start over—without her. They both thought it was for the best. Besides...she had been resenting for a while, too. She had something she always wanted to say but opted not to. Something was bothering her ever since she moved away from Lima. Something shouldn't have happened.

Everytime she looks back on that fateful day, she couldn't help but feel a mix of...fear and surprise; of excitement and sadness; of happiness, and guilt. Anyone in her position would.

She had her taste of the forbidden fruit.

No, she didn't plan it. And neither did he.

Who's he?

Will Schuester. The one and only. Her Glee club adviser, the man she always looked up to.

Well, what happened was something she didn't expect. She came to see him to say goodbye, as she did with each and every member of the Glee club. She just wanted to say thank you, to say how much she appreciated everything he's taught her. How she'll never forget him. How she'll always feel attached to him...She hugged him and as they looked in each other's eyes, something happened. Something that didn't happen before. Something pulled them closer together...Closer...Until their lips met and they kissed. She wanted to pull away and she knew, he did, too, but it was as if something was bringing them together.

"Oh my god," Quinn said after the kiss.

"Quinn," Will said, "I'm sorry...I—"

"I'm sorry, too," Quinn said.

He run his hands through his hair, "I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"I know," She said, "Anyway...I just...came to say goodbye."

Will took a deep breath, "I'm...happy for you," He said.

"Thanks," Quinn muttered.

"Quinn, I'm really sorry,"

Quinn didn't know what to say. She thought she'd changed; she didn't want to do anything that will hurt anyone. Especially the people who are important to her. Especially not Miss Pillsbury, because she knows how much she loves Will, and how much Will loves her. So whatever happened? It can't be right. It just can't.

"Are you and Miss Pillsbury okay?" She asked.

'Yes," Will said, "We've well...we're good, I don't know what happened today, Quinn, I'm sorry but—"

'I know," Quinn said, "Let's just forget about it. I have to go. And Thanks," She said, "For everything. You were a good teacher. Don't forget that."

"And don't forget that you're going to do amazing things, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn gave him one last smile, and left.

Since that day, she tried not to think of Will Schuester. Of the feel of his lips on hers, of the way he held her hand...She tried not to think of it all. So she fell apart from most of her friends, because she didn't wanna be reminded of it all. But every once in a while, she thinks of them. Like today.

Today she was going to see Rachel Berry. They talk every once in a while, but Quinn didn't really want to see her because she didn't wanna be reminded of Glee club. But Rachel needed her now, since she and Finn are going through a rough time. And besides, it was her idea that they keep in touch in the first place. She had to be strong, she had to fight off her conflicting, crazy feelings.

So as she walked towards the train station to New York, she bumped into someone. Someone she didn't wanna see. Someone she was avoiding. Her forbidden fruit.

Will Schuester.

Will was shocked when she saw Quinn. Quinn, whom he tried not to think of for the past two years. Quinn Fabray. The one and only.

"Oh my god," Quinn muttered.

"Quinn," Was all Will could say.

xx

**a/n: Well, that's my first Quinn-Will (Quill) fic, I don't know, I've always wanted to write about them, they're one of my crackships, and I think they'd make a good pair. Don't get me wrong, you guys know I'm a hard Quick/Wemma shipper but I always kinda saw the chemistry between Quinn and Will. Anyway, I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. Xo, Cass**


	2. Chapter 2: Scandalous

Chapter 2: Scandalous

Quinn stopped in her track as she came face to face with Will Schuester. A million thoughts ran into her mind. Why would he be here? What would he be doing here? Here? In New Haven? What's going on? So many thoughts...But there were also other thoughts...That he looked better now...That there was that certain sadness in his eyes.

"Quinn," Will said. He realized how much Quinn has changed in the past two years. How different she looked—how more grown up she is. Like she now had the confidence of someone who knew how to stand on her own, who was trying to stay strong, who was beautiful in every single way.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn blurted out.

"I was at a conference," Will said.

"A conference?" Quinn asked, "Here? In New Haven?"

"Glee club advisers' conference," Will said, taking something out of his pocket. It was the invitation for the conference. He handed it to Quinn, "I didn't want to come, believe me," Will said, "But no one else would. And I'm still Glee club adviser..."

"Sorry," Quinn muttered, "I didn't mean to sound...rude. I just...I was just surprised."

"I know," Will said, "Sorry."

"Nah, don't," Quinn said.

They looked at each other for a little while without saying anything and then,

"Sorry," They both said almost at the same time.

"How are you?" Will asked.

"I'm...alright," Quinn said, her voice small. "How are you?"

Will put his hands in his pockets and, "Good, good," He muttered.

"Good, I—"

"Could we talk, Quinn?"

_Tell him you're busy, that you're seeing Rachel, that you have to go,_ Quinn told herself, but by seeing Will and looking into his eyes, she felt...trapped. Like she couldn't resist staying. It felt scandalous, even then. It felt...tempting to stay.

"Just for a few minutes," Will said, "There's this cafe I saw and—"

"Yes," Quinn said, "Let's go."

xx

Will was looking at Quinn as he was sitting across from her at the table. He didn't know what to say. Only she could make him feel this way. Like he couldn't breathe. Like he was young again. Like he was nervous. Like he wanted something. Something he knew he shouldn't have.

Quinn took a deep breath. Someone needs to speak, she thought.

"How's Miss Pillsbury?" She asked.

"We broke up." Will said.

"What? Why?"

Will shook his head, "She has been...feeling very resentful. I was, too. Because things have changed between us ever since...that kiss."

"Oh god no,"

"Listen to me first," Will said, "Emma...she's...she's changed, too. For the better. She's stronger now, better...Wiser. She went away. She...went to Italy. Like she always wanted to.

"She went to Italy? Since when?"

"A couple of months back," Will said, "We were on and off for a year. She'll always be dear to me, though. I was really blessed to have her."

"Of course," Quinn said.

"How are you and Puck?"

"We're...alright," Quinn said, "We talk every once in a while, but...mostly that's that. It's for the best. We really had to let each other go."

Will nodded his head, "I...have really been thinking about you, Quinn."

"Really," Quinn muttered, "Why?"

"I just...I don't know," Will said, "That kiss..."

"Was an accident."

"I wish I could say I regretted it," Will said, "But somehow...a part of me says otherwise."

Quinn drank some coffee and took a deep breath, "I really...It's not...That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know," Will said, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be...It's not that it was bad, but...but it makes me feel...guilty."

"Sorry,"

"Please stop saying sorry." She sighed, "I always looked up to you, you know?" Quinn said, "And I still do...And that's what makes it complicated."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," Will said, "I didn't mean to see you—"

"That's the thing," Quinn said, "A part of me feels like...like this was supposed to happen. Like I was supposed to see you. Like I wanted to see you. And that's wrong. That's wrong coz...coz you're supposed to be my former glee club adviser, and that's that." Her voice was shaking now, "I don't wanna be this person, you know? This person who ruins things...this person who...who's awful and—"

"Quinn, you didn't ruin anything."

"I don't know what to say," She said, and took hold of her bag, "I should go," She said, "I really should go."

"Quinn, don't—" Will said as he tried to hold her hand.

"Please," Quinn said, "Don't."

"I'm sorry."

Quinn just shook her head and bit her lip. "I have to go."

"I'll be here until tomorrow. If you wanna meet up and talk, call me. I still have the same number."

"I should go."

"Quinn,"

"I'll call you if I...I should go." She said, and finally, left.

xx


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting Rachel

**Chapter 3: Visiting Rachel**

"Finally," Rachel said as she opened the door of her New York apartment for Quinn Fabray who was just buzzing in a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said as Rachel led her in. Quinn removed her black trenchcoat and hung it at the back of the door. "I just...ran into someone." She said, her voice small.

"And who is that?"

"Rach, we just saw each other after what...two years? Cut me some slack."

"Sorry," Rachel said as she plopped down on the couch, "I was just...It's just a really hard time."

"I know," Quinn said, "Sorry I never came to see you before." She took a deep breath, "How's Finn? What's going on?"

Rachel shook her head, "I was asking him to just...leave the army. I mean, Quinn, you know how crazy a soldier's life can be. I'm just so scared for him, you know? And...well, for us. I feel like he and I have been falling apart...and it scares me. It scares me because I love him so much."

"Does he write?"

"Yeah, but I feel like he's being distant."

"I see," Quinn said, "Maybe he's just...Maybe he also just doesn't know what to do. Maybe he's scared, and confused. I'll try writing him, don't worry."

"Thanks, Quinn," Rachel said, "I'm sorry, it's just been so hard."

"Don't worry, I understand."

"What about you and Noah?" Rachel asked, "Is it really over?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, "I loved him...You know I did. It's just...sometimes, love isn't enough. Will Finn be coming home soon? For Christmas?"

"I don't know," Rachel sighed, "I just don't know. We've been falling apart."

Quinn squeezed her hand, "Don't worry," She said, "It will all be alright."

"I hope so. How are you, by the way? I heard you won in this debate thing..."

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, it was fun." Quinn smiled, "And you? New York's treating you well, I suppose? I read this write-up about you getting rave reviews in NYADA's production of The Lion King."

"Oh, yes, it was such a dream," Rachel smiled.

"And soon I know you're gonna be cast as Glinda."

"Aww, Quinn," Rachel smiled, "I hope."

"You will. And I'll be there to watch you."

"You better be," Rachel said, "Oh, enough about me. How are you? Really? I mean, you were saying you ran into someone—"

"Oh, Rach, let's not delve into that—"

"Why?" Rachel asked, "Are you okay, Quinn? You seem a little pale—"

Quinn took a deep breath and then, "I saw Mr. Schue."

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel said, "Well, that's good, right? How is he? Where—"

"It's not good."

"What?" Rachel asked, "Quinn, what's going on? I mean, I heard about his break-up with Miss P, and that's so sad but-"

"Promise you won't judge me if I tell you something?"

"You know you can tell me anything."

Quinn looked at Rachel, "Before I left Lima two years ago, something happened...Mr. Schue and I...kissed."

"What?"

"It was an accident...We didn't plan it, it just happened. And it has bothered me since."

"Oh my god," Rachel muttered, "Bothered you because you didn't want it? Or because...you did?"

Quinn just looked at her.

"Oh my god," Rachel said.

"I'm trying so hard to fight it," Quinn said, her voice breaking, "I don't want to be this girl anymore, you know? This girl who ruins things, ruins...people...herself—"

"Quinn—"

"I've been trying so hard to run away from it. I think Puck and I broke up because of all these unresolved feelings and it's just...hard. And now I saw Will and...And I just don't know anymore."

"You know the best thing to do, right?"

"What?"

"Talk to him," Rachel said, "I mean, if you don't, you'd just keep on running away and nothing will be fixed. You have to face him, Quinn, even though you don't want to."

"It'll just complicate things,"

"Maybe," Rachel said, "But maybe, it'll also make things...better. We're not kids anymore, Quinn. This is life, this is real, we have to face it."

"But—"

"You're brave enough for this, Quinn," Rachel said, "I know you are." Rachel then opened Quinn's bag.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

Rachel took Quinn's cellphone out and handed it to her, "Here," She said, "Call him."

"What?"

"Do it," Rachel said, "You know you have to."

Quinn took a deep breath, looked at the cellphone for a little while, and looked up Will's number. She found it and pressed call. And then she waited.

"Hello?" Quinn said after a while, "Yes, it's me. I'm coming back to New Haven in a few hours. Meet me up at the cafe. You're right, we have to talk."

xx


	4. Chapter 4: Will of the wind

**Chapter 4: Will of the wind**

Quinn was fidgeting as she walked out of the train that took her back to New Haven. "You'll be fine," Rachel told her as she left her apartment. Quinn didn't know if what she was doing was right. All she knew was that Rachel had a point—she had to come to terms with her past. She had to face her past. Or...whatever Will Schuester was.

xx

He saw her first.

Will was sitting in one of the corner tables outside the cafe when he saw her. Her. Quinn Fabray. He thought she looked beautiful as she was walking towards the cafe, oblivious to where he was, her blonde hair fluttering in the wind. She was biting her lip unconsciously, her hands tightening their grip on her bag. She was gonna go inside the cafe when Will stood up and called her.

"Quinn," He said.

Quinn turned and looked at him, "Hey," she muttered after a few seconds of silence.

They looked at each other for a little while, not knowing what to say. There they were, people from each other's pasts, looking and feeling different now, trying not to think of what was about to come, trying to realize what they had to talk about, what they've avoided for so long.

"I'm glad you called," Will said.

"To be honest," Quinn said, "I didn't know what I was doing...But Rachel told me I had to come face terms with my...past...or whatever that is."

Will took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. He then pulled out a chair for Quinn, "Sit down," he said.

"Thanks," Quinn said as she settled in. The breeze was making her feel colder, more tensed.

"Uhm, what would you like to eat? Would—"

"Milk tea would be good," Quinn said.

"Oh, okay," Will said.

"Rachel coked a hefty dinner," Quinn followed up, "So, yeah, not hungry."

"Okay," Will said, "I...should head in and order. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Quinn muttered, "Thanks,"

Quinn watched Will walk inside the cafe. She took out her cellphone and created a text to Rachel.

_**Quinn: I'm fidgeting.**_

_**Rachel: Of course you'd be. Where is he? don't tell me you're texting while he's there looking at u.**_

_**Quinn: he's getting drinks inside.**_

_**Rachel: just calm down, it will all be fine.**_

_**Quinn: i think i should go home.**_

_**Rachel: Quinnie don't even think about that. just relax. take a deep breath.**_

_**Quinn: he's coming out. oh God. i'll text you later.**_

_**Rachel: okay, RELAX. you'll be okay.**_

"Here's your tea," Will said as he placed the tray on the table and handed Quinn her glass of Milk tea.

"Thanks," Quinn said.

"How's Rachel?" Will asked.

"She's good," Quinn said, "She's doing what she loves, being in all those plays...But yeah, problems with Finn so...that's not so good."

"They still haven't been talking a lot? I heard from Carol that Finn's kind of been...detaching."

"Yeah, detaching's the word."

"Finn must be having a hard time dealing with everything," Will said, "After all, he's doing this so he could clear his father's reputation and all...But I know he loves Rachel."

"He does," Quinn said, "If he didn't, he'd just marry her without thinking of the repercussions."

"Right you are," Will said.

"So how's Lima?" Quinn asked, "McKinley? Glee club?"

"All good," Will said, "Sue's running for congress again, I think you know that...She's still coaching the cheerios, still getting into arguments with Roz...Figgins talked to me the other day though...asking me if I wanted the Principal post for when he retires."

"What? Wow, that's awesome—"

"Come on, Quinn, I'm still young for that don't you think?"

Quinn laughed, "Well, right, the Glee club couldn't do well without you..."

"Of course not," Will said.

"Stop being so humble," Quinn said, "You are Glee club, you know that."

"We all were Glee club."

"Well..." Quinn smiled, "Good point,"

"So how's school? Looks like it's treating you well."

"It's fun," Quinn said, "I'm enjoying it, the subjects, the extra-curriculars, I like being busy."

"And the boys?"

"Nah," Quinn said, "None of that..."

"Because of Puck?"

_No, _Quinn said in her mind,_ Because of you. Because even if I hate to admit it, I can't get over that kiss._

"Quinn?"

"Sorry," Quinn said, "Just...got a lot in mind. So, anyway, you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Will said, "New Haven's good but Lima needs me."

"Of course," Quinn smiled. She took a deep breath, "Do you still talk to Miss Pillsbury?"

"Sometimes," Will said, "But it's best not to so much. Our lives are different now and...it'll be harder to move on if we don't—"

"I get it," Quinn said.

"Do you and Puck talk?"

"Not a lot anymore, too. We don't have anything to talk about...And...I'm..."

"Ashamed?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know," Will said, "Maybe because of..."

"The kiss?" Quinn said, "Yeah well, no use hiding it now, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"Please stop saying sorry, I told you that." Quinn took a deep breath, "You know, if you weren't my glee club advisor—"

"You think something would've progressed?"

Quinn laughed lightly, "I don't know, maybe." She sighed, "Sorry that's—"

"I know it's awkward," Will said, "But at least we're talking now. That's an improvement."

Quinn smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

She smiled and soon after, they started talking, like things seemed normal, like being in that cafe was right. Soon enough, she was giving him the occasional light slaps on the hand, looking him straight in the eyes. There was laughter, lots of it, the mood lightened and the night wore on, and they realized it was late and she needed to come home.

"Would you mind if I take you home?" Will asked.

"No," Quinn said, "I guess not."

"Come on,"

xx

Moments later, they arrived in Quinn's apartment.

"Thanks," Quinn told Will. She realized she wanted to get next to him more and more. She's feeling the fire in her belly rising—but no, no, she told herself, she shouldn't.

"No," Will said, "Thanks for seeing me."

Quinn smiled, "It...was...good seeing you."

"You too, Quinn."

"Til next time then? If you ever come back,"

"Yeah," Will said, "Of course."

Will then inched his way near Quinn's cheek as he wanted to give her a peck, and Quinn was gonna do the same thing but suddenly, as if on a collision course, their lips met. Quinn felt Will's lips on hers—his soft, beautiful lips. Will felt like he was young again as his lips met hers—the way he felt the first time they kissed two years ago. It was beautiful. Forbidden, but beautiful. He wanted to back away, and he knew she wanted to, but both of them couldn't. Both of them felt...connected. Inclined. He looked her in the eyes and she met his, and then suddenly, she opened the door of the apartment, while holding Will's hand, and led him inside.

xx


	5. Chapter 5: Fire

**Chapter 5: Fire**

Quinn led Will inside her apartment. The intensity of the kiss was building. She locked the door and looked at Will.

"Quinn," Will said.

"Don't," Quinn said, and pulled him closer. She held him by his White long-sleeved top and kissed him. Will held her by the waist and pulled her closer. Closer. There was no denying the heat between them now—the need, the longing. Will pushed her down on the couch as she started undoing the buttons on his top. He kissed her neck and she moaned, wanting him to do more. It was intense, passionate, how they wanted each other.

Quinn was undoing the buttons on his pants when he asked her to stop.

"What?" Quinn said.

"Quinn, don't," Will said and took his shirt from the couch. He started putting it on.

"Oh my god," Quinn said, "I'm so embarrassed, I—"

"Don't be," Will said, "We both wanted this," he went on, "But I don't want you doing things that you'll just regret...And I'm leaving tomorrow...I don't want this to just be...I don't know...Something we'd look back and—"

"Don't you want to?"

"Quinn, I want to," Will said, "But...but I care about you. I don't know, I'm just...I have to stop acting childish."

"You're not," Quinn said, "If that's what you think then does that mean that all the while, you regretted kissing me two years ago? I mean, yeah, it was an accident but—"

"Listen to me," Will said, taking her hand, "I like you a lot, Quinn. Maybe ever since the day you came back to the cheerios after giving birth, maybe even back when you called me a man-whore, maybe even way back then. And yes, that may be wrong, but I've always admired you. I looked up to you. Because...you always come back strong—"

"That's not true—"

"It is," Will said, "You have fallen so much before, but you always knew how to bounce back. And you've bounced back so much now, you know? You have this life, and I don't wanna ruin it. I don't want to...make you confused—"

"I always am,"

"I know," Will said, "But we also know that...That this is what you want. This life, what you have now. If something happens tonight and tomorrow you'd hate yourself for it, what does that make me? Us? I don't want that. I just...Maybe I shouldn't have come to that conference...but...I did want to see you. Somehow, I knew we might see each other."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"Quinn, don't," Will said.

"Are you going now?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Can you just...stay with me tonight? Just...stay close to me..."

"Yes," Will said, "more than anything." He then sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"We'll still talk, won't we?" Quinn asked.

"Will that be okay with you?"

"Yes," Quinn said, "I think that's exactly what I've been missing for the past two years."

"I've missed you too, Quinn," Will said. "We'll keep in touch, okay?"

"And see where this goes?"

"Yes," Will said, "See where this goes."

"You think we have a future?"

"That we'll have to figure out," Will answered and kissed her on the forehead. She held him tighter. They stayed like that for a little while.

xx


	6. Chapter 6: Fears and goodbyes

Chapter 6: Fears and Goodbyes

**rachelgoldstar: lucy quinn fabray! what happened last night? you didn't text me**

**quinnie_fabray: sorry, rach, i just had a long night...**

**rachelgoldstar: ooh...how's that? did anything happen?**

**quinnie_fabray: not what you think...**

**rachelgoldstar: come on. what happened?**

**quinnie_fabray: well, something almost happened...**

**rahclegoldstar: ooh hot stuff!**

**quinnie_fabray: i said almost...**

**rachelgodlstar: k fine, sorry. so what went on then?**

**quinnie_fabray: he didn't want to...and i understand him...i understand why...**

**rahclegoldstar: where is he?**

**quinnie_fabray: he just left.**

**rachelgoldstar: just..left?**

**quinnie_fabray: i brought him to the train station...and we said our goodbyes, said we'll keep in touch. I don't know, rach. i didn't know i'd be so attached like that, i mean we just basically saw each other again. i don't even know anymore, rach. it shouldn't be like this.**

**rachelgoldstar: i know...men are just...i can't even. love's crazy, huh?**

**quinnie_fabray: yeah. i'm not even sure if this already is love, you know?**

**rachelgoldstar: quinn, you have strong feelings for each other.**

**quinnie_fabray: or it may just be a culmination of our two year old confusion...**

**rachelgoldstar: are you seriously doubting yourself now?**

**quinnie_fabray: i don't know what to think anymore, rach. **

**rachelgoldstar: aww...i hate to cut this short, quinn, but i have rehearsals in a few...and i'm also trying not to think of finn...**

**quinnie_fabray: of course. i understand.**

**rachelgoldstar: but text me if anything, ok?**

**quinnie_fabray: don't worry, rach, i'll be alright. thank you. **

**rachelgoldstar: i'm just here. ttyl, quinn!**

**quinnie_fabray: ttyl, rach.**

Quinn closed her yahoo messenger application as she looked outside the window of her now empty apartment. Just a few hours ago, Will Schuester was sleeping beside her, holding her close. Just a few hours ago, she was living in what seemed like a dream. But like all dreams, it had to end. They had to get back to their real lives—to their realities.

Quinn was holding Will's handkerchief—the one he gave her as she was crying in the train station earlier today. She didn't mean to cry—but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help feeling sad. She couldn't help missing what she really doesn't have.

She thought of him as she looked out the window. It started raining now, and the rain only added up to her loneliness, to her frustrations. She remembered how he left that morning.

It was still fresh. It still cut like a knife.

"_I have to go now," Will said while they were standing at the train station. His eyes looked gloomy, but he tried to stay strong. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Quinn, I just...I can't stay and—"_

"_I know," Quinn said, "This probably wasn't meant to happen in the first place."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_Sorry," Quinn said, "I'm just...I just don't know what to feel."_

"_Listen," Will said as he held Quinn by the shoulders, "It will all fall into place. We'll be okay. We'll keep in touch. I'll call you, okay?"_

_Quinn bit her lip and the tears started to fall. She was shaking—she didn't know how to handle herself. She didn't know how to make it stop. She didn't know anything._

"_Quinn," Will said and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry," He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her eyes. With him she felt safe, protected._

"_Don't, just...don't."_

_Will looked her in the eye and held her hand, "Everything will be fine," he said, "I promise you that. Believe in me, Quinn."_

"_You should go."_

"_Quinn,"_

"_I'll be okay," She said, "Promise."_

"_I'll call you, okay?"_

"_Just go,"_

_They heard the whistling of the train. It was coming nearer. Nearer and nearer. Reminding them of the limited time they have._

"_Go," Quinn said, "You have to go."_

_Will leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you soon."_

_Quinn just nodded her head. He squeezed her hand as the train stopped. 'I'll see you," He said._

"_Goodluck," Quinn said. She watched him go. She watched him as he looked at her through the window of the train. Watched him leave. Like everybody else._

Quinn's thoughts was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. It was Will.

"Hey," Quinn said.

"Quinn," Will said.

"You should be taking a rest—"

"Listen first, okay?" Will said, "It's not gonna be easy, but it will be alright, okay? We'll be good. I don't know how things will work, but they will. We'll be fine."

"But our lives are different now, as they have been the past two years—"

"Don't you think we can make things work?"

"I don't know,"

"Quinn," Will said, "We'll be okay. We'll find a way."

"I don't wanna get hurt anymore," Quinn said, "but it hurts either way, doesn't it? I don't know...All I know is that...last night, everything felt right. I need you. I still do."

"I love you, Quinn,"

"I love you, too."

"Listen," Will said, "We'll make this work, okay? I'll go there over the weekend."

"You will?"

"Anything just to make this work."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

"You're willing to take this risk?"

"I won't be calling you if I'm not."

"We'll be fine, right?"

"Of course," Will said, "We'll make it. I'll see you in a few days."

"Take care,"

"You too," Will said, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7: Weekend in New Haven

**Chapter 7: Weekend in New Haven**

"I really can't believe you're here," Quinn told Will while they were sitting down on her couch, in between kisses. It was the weekend and Will came over to spend time with her.

"Me too," Will said as he kissed her, with more intensity this time. "Oh, Quinn,"

"I missed you,"

"I missed you more," He said and kissed her on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, "How was your week?"

"The same," She said, "I only looked forward to today,"

"Me too," he said.

"It's real now, huh?"

"It always has been."

"Have you told anyone about us?"

"Not yet," he said, "But I'm planning to take you to Lima over Christmas break, you know, to see the parents..."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah," He said, "What do you think about that?"

"Wow, that's...something big,"

Will squeezed her hand, "Only because I love you too much,"

"Oh, Will," She said.

"By the way, how's Rachel?" He asked, "You've told me she was having problems with Finn?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, "I actually haven't gotten round to writing Finn, but I will soon. Rachel's holding up, being busy and all...but she'll be alright."

"Does she know about us? I mean, what we have now?"

"Yeah, she does," Quinn said, "We talked yesterday...She says she's happy for me, for us, and that though it may be awkward at first, but you know, if it's meant to be then it is."

"And your other glee club mates?"

"We haven't really been speaking much, but well, if they'll know, they'll know...it'll come. What about Miss Pillsbury?"

"Yeah, that's the thing," Will said, "She's coming home next week."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she and my mom are still communicating, and my mom told me about it...Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything."

"I know," Quinn said, "I know how special she was to you, and she always will be, I'm good, don't worry."

"I'm planning to tell her about us when she comes back,"

"Really?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Quinn smiled a bit and held his hand, "You don't have to rush it,"

"No," Will said, "I want to. There's no reason not to. It's best to tell them now instead of lying about it. I love you, Quinn, I hope you know that."

"I love you, too." Quinn said, "Look, I have an idea," She went on, "Why don't we go to Orange Street? There's this amazing coffee shop in there, you'd love it."

"You'd like that?" Will smiled.

"Of course," Quinn said, "Then we can walk around, chill out, you know..."

"Sounds good," Will said, "And wait, I have something for you," He said, took something out of his pocket. It was a box. Will opened it and Quinn saw a ring sitting inside. A beuatiful, Pink-diamond ring,

"Oh no," Quinn said, "No, no,"

"Well, it's not an engagement ring," Will said, "But I just...I just want you to know that I love you. I do. A lot, so if you're wearing this, it would remind you of me. I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too,"

He put the ring on her hand. They kissed. It was a beautiful day.


	8. Chapter 8: Spirited Away

**Chapter 8: Spirited Away**

Finn Hudson read Quinn Fabray's letter one more time while he was trying to get to sleep that night. No, make that trying to answer her letter. These days, life isn't so easy. These days, he quite didn't know what to say. Plus there was Quinn's revelation...

_Hello Finn._

_I know this might come as a surprise since I haven't really been communicating with most of you these past two years, but...I do miss you. And I felt like catching up. Especially because I've been speaking to Rachel recently, and I've heard about what's going on between you two._

_What I want to tell you is that...Finn, she loves you. A lot. I know you know that, and I know you love her, too. I know things aren't easy right now. Things aren't the way they are when we were sixteen and dreaming big dreams. When we thought life was easy. When we thought all our plans could just come true. Believe me, I know._

_But Finn, you and Rachel? We all know you're meant to be. _

_I'm not saying you rush and fix things just like that, but talk to her, Finn. No, speak to her. Speak. Say what needs to be said. Don't do this. You both need each other._

_I know I may not be in the position to tell you those things, especially because I've had so many mishaps in my life. I know, Finn. It's just that I care about you and Rachel. I hope you know that._

_There's one more thing._

_Will and I are together._

_Yes, Will Schuester. You're one of the first persons I really wanted to tell, mainly because you have been a big part of my life, and...I just needed to get it off my chest._

_Please say anything._

_And please talk to Rachel._

_I'll be waiting for your response._

_Take care, Finn._

_I'm just around._

_-Quinn_

Finn took a deep breath and started writing. He had so much to say.


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Home

**Chapter 9: Coming Home**

Will stopped as he was going to get inside his house. He saw someone. Someone he knew far too well. Someone he once loved, once thought he'd spend forever with. Someone with Ginger Red hair, wearing handgloves, and a Green and Yellow number.

Emma Pillsbury.

Will held his chin in awe as he saw her. He knew she was coming home but seeing her, in the flesh, still surprised him.

"Hi," Emma smiled meekly.

"Emma," Will said, coming up to her. He gave her a peck on the cheek, "Hi,"

"Sorry I came unannounced," She said, "I just thought I'd uhm...catch up."

"Of course," Will said, taking the house keys out of his pocket, "Come in," He opened the door for Emma and led her in. "Sit down, I'll just get some drinks,"

"Nah, Will, I won't be long—"

"Come on," He said.

Emma smiled a bit and sat down on the couch. Will went to the kitchen and came back after a few minutes, holding a tray of Fruit juice and some biscuits. "Sorry, that's all I have," He said.

"No, Will, it's alright," Emma said, getting a glass and sipping some juice, "Wow, look at you. You look different now,"

"Come on, Em, it hasn't been that long,"

"Yeah, but there's something different about you." Emma took a deep breath, "I'm a big girl now, Will. Well, being in Italy taught me a lot of things. And...You know, I already let you go, Will. You can tell me anything."

"Still reading me well, huh? Will laughed a bit.

"Of course," Emma smiled, "So...anything you wanna tell me?"

Will took a deep breath, "Well..." He trailed off.

"Well?"

He looked at her and, "I've been seeing Quinn Fabray."

"I expected to hear that from you."

"Sorry," He said, "Emma, it wasn't intentional."

"You came to New Haven, right?"

"For a conference."

"But also for her."

Will took a deep breath, "I don't know, Emma."

"You really love her, Will," Emma said, "We both know that."

"It doesn't mean I didn't love you."

"I know that," Emma said, "But that's over now. Anyway, how is she? How's Quinn?"

"She's good," Will said, "Yale has been good to her."

"She's an intelligent lady," Emma said, "Will she be coming home to Lima soon?"

"Yeah, by Christmas,"

"And are you planning to formally introduce her to your parents?"

"Yeah," Will said, "Em—"

"It's okay with me," Emma said, "I mean, besides, it would be good for the two of you."

"Are you sure?"

"It's your life, Will," Emma said, "You can do what you want. Besides, again, I've already let you go."

He kissed her on the forehead, "I'm so sorry for everything, Emma."

"Don't," She said, "Anyway, I have to go." She said and stood up, "I have uhm...some things to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She said, "Thanks for the time, Will. It was nice seeing you again."

Will shoved his hands in his pockets, "Take care," He said, "And Emma, thank you."

She smiled.

"Do you want me to bring you home?"

"No," Emma said, "I'll be okay. Just...I'll just call. Uhm, catch up and all. Take care, Will. See you around."

And Emma walked out of that door, and of that house. Walked out of the man she used to love—the man she knows she still loves, but she knew she had to let go. She walked and walked until the tears started to fall.


	10. Chapter 10: The Letter

**Chapter 10: The Letter**

_**Dear Quinn,**_

_**I read your letter over and over, mainly because I don't quite know how to put my feelings into words. I know that you and Rachel have been good friends, and you know I feel good about that. But right now, Quinn, I just have no idea what to say. I love her, we both know that, but things are just way too hard right now. Life in the army is hard. And Rachel...She has a bright future. We all know that. We all know the reason why we didn't get married back in Senior Year. We all know that I love her far too much that I'm willing to sacrifice it all.**_

_**I know you'll say I'm being unfair, and maybe I am, but I only want what's best for her. I don't know what's gonna happen in the next few months or so, but right now...It's just not our time.**_

_**By the time you read this, I've already sent a letter to Rachel. This isn't about giving up. It only means that I'm giving her the freedom that even she herself doesn't know she needs. We both know she's a star, and in order for her to be that, she has to do this by herself. What if something happens to me, Quinn? What if something happens and she and I are still together? It would just break her.**_

_**Life will always break us. So as long as we have control, we have to try to make things better. And I'm trying to make this better for Rachel. I hope you understand that, Quinn. I love her, you know I do. It's just...right now, I can't be that man for her. I have things to do here. I have things to prove. **_

_**And then there's you and...what shall I call him now? Will?**_

_**I have no idea what to say, Quinn.**_

_**It's not that I think it's wrong, we're all adults now. So I guess all I can say is that I hope you're happy. That things work out well for you. **_

_**One thing, though, have you told Puck?**_

_**I'll try catching up again. But for now, all the best, Quinn.**_

_**Finn**_

Quinn sighed as she finished reading Finn's letter. She didn't quite know how to feel. Adult life is so complicated that everything seems so hard. Why can't things be quite like the way they were when they were in High School?

Oh wait, life has never really been easy.

"Quinn," Will said from behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder. It was another weekend and he was visiting.

Quinn tried to smile.

Will took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't want to put you in this kind of situation,"

"I didn't want you to be in this situation, too,"

Will wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," She said and took a deep breath, "Life is so messed up."

"I know,"

"Is Miss Pillsbury still in Lima?"

"Yeah, I don't—"

But before Will could say anything else, someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Quinn said and went to open the door. She was then surprised to see Rachel, her eyes red-rimmed, as if she hasn't gotten any sleep. She immediately hugged Quinn and cried so much, Quinn didn't really know what to do.

"Oh my god, Rach,"

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, "I just—Finn broke up with me—He said—he said he...that it's right, that it would be the best thing to do—I can't—oh my god—"

"I'm so sorry," Quinn hugged her, "I tried talking to him but—"

"Oh no, he just doesn't love me like that anymore, he's changed and—" Rachel was surprised to see Will standing beside Quinn, "Oh my god, Mr. Schue, oh my—"

"Ahh, Rachel, I think it would be better if you'd just call me Will,"

"Oh my god," Rachel said, "I'm sorry I just barged in, I didn't know you'd be here, I just...God, this is just so hard."

"It's okay," Quinn said, taking her hand, "It will all be okay,"

"I should go get some drinks," Will said and went to the kitchen.

"Maybe I should just go," Rachel told Quinn.

"Don't be silly," Quinn said, "It's okay—"

"I didn't know it would be this awkward..." Rachel said.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Quinn said, "I'm so sorry about Finn,"

"I don't know, Quinn," Rachel took a deep breath, "It's like I don't even know him anymore."

"Maybe this would be good...for now," Quinn said, "Maybe you just need to know yourselves more again before things work out between the two of you. And...focus on...what you have."

"What else could I do?"

Quinn bit her lip and hugged Rachel, "I'm so sorry,"

Rachel took a deep breath and saw Will coming back.

"Here," Will said, handing each of them a glass of Orange juice, "Sorry, that's all I found...I should...get in, leave you two alone." He then made his way back inside the house.

"So," Rachel said, "You and him?"

"Are good," Quinn said, "We're both adjusting. He's leaving tomorrow again for Lima."

"Well...I'm happy for you," Rachel said, "It's awkward, but if this makes you happy..."

"I love him, Rach,"

"I know," She said, "Anyway, have you told Noah?"

"Finn asked me the same thing."

"I think he deserves to know."

"Well...we'll get to that," Quinn said, "In the meantime, you should get in and stay the night."

"With him in—"

"Rach," Quinn said, "This is the way things are now,"

"I know," Rach said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Quinn said, "We're all adjusting. Come in, I'll go find something I can cook."

"Quinn," Rachel said, "Thanks."

"Come on, what are friends for?"

They laughed and hugged, and went inside the house.


	11. Chapter 11: Emma

**a/n: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, life's been craaaazy lately but yeah, I got a few chapters for you here. And by the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the comments, suggestions, praises and what-nots. I appreciate 'em all so please keep 'em comin'. Much love. xo, Cass.**

**Chapter 11: Emma**

Emma Pillsbury drover and drove. Lima wasn't so big but she felt like going away. Like leaving, again. The tears in her eyes couldn't lie; the tears couldn't cover up the fact that after all this time, she still loves Will, probably always will. She was in pain, and yet...yet she couldn't let anyone know. She couldn't because it would destroy everything. She couldn't because...because she knew she would ruin something new in Will's life.

But who is she kidding?

Ever since that kiss, Will has never been the same. She knew. She knew because she stayed with him, and she saw how much he's changed. Sure, he tried to fight it. He tried to stay the same, but it only killed their love even more. And Emma knew she had to let go.

So she did.

But now she realized she was only lying to herself.

She stopped her car in front of Shannon Beiste's house. She and Shannon have stayed as friends, and since she didn't have anywhere else to go, and she didn't wanna stay in her parents' house, she opted to stay with Shannon while she was in Lima. After all, there's no use renting a house since sooner or later, she's gonna get back to Italy.

"Hey punkin," Shannon said as Emma went inside the house. "How was today?"

"Alright," Emma said meekly and tried to smile. She was fidgeting.

"Aww, hunny," Shannon said, "You saw Will, huh?"

"It's a small place,"

"Emma,"

"He really loves her," Emma said.

Shannon nodded her head.

Emma took a deep breath, "I don't know, I thought I was fine, but...apparently, I'm not,"

"Hunny, why don't you talk to Will? Tell him the truth?"

"Oh no, no no no," Emma said, "I wouldn't want to cause any tension between anyone...I guess I'd just have to live with this.

"Even if you still love him?"

"Because I still love him," Emma said, and Shannon understood.


	12. Chapter 12: Awkward

**Chapter 12: Awkward**

"You think she'd like Chicken soup?" Quinn asked Will as they were in the grocery, buying stuff for the weekend, and also for Rachel who was spending the weekend with them. "I'm just so worried for Rachel and—"

"Relax," Will said, holding her hand, "It will be okay. You're...amazing,"

She laughed a bit, "Even if it's so awkward, huh?"

Will laughed as well, "Well," he said, "Let's just hope eventually, it won't be."

"Maybe she's just not used to us being this way...I mean, after all, you were our teacher,"

"I know,"

"Anyway," Quinn said as she picked up a box of Orange juice and put it down on the basket, "How was Miss Pillsbury's visit?"

"It was alright," Will said, "She's good...She says she is."

"She still loves you,"

"Quinn,"

"Well, it's hard not to,"

"I love you, Quinn, you know?"

"I do," Quinn said, "And I trust you. It's just...a little bit awkward thinking about it sometimes. And she has always been nice to me."

"I know," Will said, "Anyway, Christmas is just around the corner, you're coming home to Lima—"

"Yeah, and that would be even more awkward."

"Quinn,"

"Oh well, I should stop worrying, right?"

He smiled a bit, put his arms around her, and kissed her on the forehead, "Everything will be okay," he said, "We'll get through this,"

"Yes, we will," She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa, now that's new,"

Quinn laughed, "I'm getting used to this,"

"Good," Will said, "I am, too."

She affectionately pushed him lightly, "I love you, Will Schuster,"

"I love you, Quinn Fabray," he shot back, "Now let's go home, Rachel's starving."

She laughed, "Right you are."


	13. Chapter 13: Young Girls and Gold Stars

**Chapter 13: Young girls and Gold stars**

"Hey Rach," Will said as he saw Rachel at the porch later that evening, drinking some wine, "Careful on the wine,"

"Yeah, don't worry, it's just a glass,"

"And then it would be two?"

"Mr. Schue, I mean, Will, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know," Will said, "Sorry,"

"That's alright," She said and took a deep breath, "So...You and Quinn, huh?"

Will nodded his head and took a deep breath, as well, "How's that?"

"Weird," She said and they both laughed. She went on, "I mean, yeah, I know I did like you before, schoolgirl crush and all, but you and Quinn...wow."

"Life is funny sometimes."

"Yeah,"

"So...you and Finn..."

"Are obviously no more."

"I'm sorry,"

"Nah," Rachel said, "Life is just...harder now. Adult life is complicated."

"You bet it is," Will said, "Imagine you wanted to be an adult all those years ago."

She laughed, "All teens wanna grow up fast,"

"Yeah, especially your group,"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"It's true,"

Rachel laughed, "Quinn loves you, you know,"

"I love her, too."

"Don't break her heart, okay?" Rachel asked, "She's been through enough already."

"I know,"

"So what are your plans?" She asked, "Christmas is nearing. Mostly everyone's coming home. Will you tell them?"

"Yeah, I still don't have concrete plans, but yeah. Maybe I'll organize something."

"You should," Rachel said, "It's best to tell 'em early on. Especially Puck."

"I know, I'll work on it. We both will."

Rachel nodded her head, "I do like you for Quinn, Mr. Schue, I mean, you're a great guy and I know you love her. And that she loves you, too. I just don't want you to start on the wrong foot, you know what I mean? Besides, if you tell everyone, it'll be better. But okay, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm forcing you to do things and—"

"It's alright, Rachel," Will said, "I do appreciate it." He took a deep breath, "Alright, I should get in, I know you need some time alone."

"Thanks," Rachel said, "Goodnight, Mr. Schue,"

"Goodnight, Rachel,"

xxx

"What are you looking at?" Quinn asked Will as she was prepping her bed, getting more pillows for her and Will to share. Will was sitting down on bed, eyeing her.

"Nothing," Will said, "Sorry, it's just...wow, it is kind of weird being in this house with two of my former students..."

"You're making it sound weird!" Quinn teased.

Will laughed, "Come here," He said and gently pulled Quinn towards him. Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek and lay her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead, "I'm so fortunate I have you,"

"Awww, come on,"

"I always admired you even as a young girl," He said, "I always thought you were the strongest amongst all of your batchmates..."

"Even if I was such a wreck?"

"Because you were such a wreck," Will said, "Because, amidst everything, you knew how to come back strong."

"I learned from the best," She looked at him.

He laughed, "Oh come on, Quinn, you did that on your own."

She squeezed his hand, "At least I had you. You were someone I really looked up to."

"Are you ready for Christmas? I mean, going home and all..."

"We'd have to face things," she answered, "I guess that's how life goes. Besides, it would make things real."

"I love you, Quinn Fabray,"

"I love you, Will Schuester,"

He kissed her on the forehead and put his arms around her. They stayed like that for a little while.


	14. Chapter 14: Telling Puck

**Chapter 14: Telling Puck**

_**Dear Puck,**_

_** To be honest, I have no idea how to start this letter. First, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I knew what we had was good, that we'd both changed, that we were working on things and that we chose each other for a reason. But saying that things were...perfect...would be a lie and we both know that. **_

_** You know that I loved you Puck. I did. And a part of me probably always will. But we're not in love with each other anymore. We haven't been for a long time. That's why you left for Chicago. That's why we broke up. That's why things haven't been right between us for the past year or so.**_

_** I have no idea how to tell you what I want to, Puck. I guess I will just have to wait til Christmas. I guess it would be better to just tell you in person, because you do deserve that. You do deserve the truth and nothing but. And I'd have to face you to say it. **_

_** I hope you're alright. See you in Lima.**_

_** And once again, Puck, I'm really, really sorry.**_

_** Quinn**_

__Puck closed the letter and paced around his room. Yes, he and Quinn weren't together anymore but he still loved her. He always thought that the space between them would just drive them back together. That sooner or later, it'd be them again. And yes, he and Quinn said it was the last break-up—there would be nothing more. But how exactly could he lie to himself? How could he tell himself that it was over even though he knew it wasn't?

He then went to his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed Quinn's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Quinn said. Her voice sounded scared, nervous, distant.

"Quinn," he said, "What was that letter about?"

"Puck, it would be best if we just...wait for Christmas and—"

"No, I need you to tell me now,"

"Puck—"

"Quinn, for both our sakes just tell me now."

Quinn took a deep breath and Puck heard her sobbing. They were long, painful sobs.

"Quinn? What's going on?"

"I'm...with...someone," She said, "I'm with someone."

"Someone? What?"

"Puck, Will and I are together now."

"Will? As in Will Schuester? As in Mr. Schue?"

"Yes," She said meekly.

"What the hell, Quinn?!"

"Please don't be mad—I mean, we're not together anymore and—"

"Where is this coming from? How did this happen? Has this been going on for a while?"

"I'm so sorry, Puck," She said, "But just so you know I never cheated on you. It just...happened. Years ago, just before I left for Yale, he and I accidentally kissed but that's that...and...and I really did love you but...but flashes of that day kept coming back—"

"So that's why you didn't like coming home to Lima?"

"Puck, I'm sorry," She cried.

"Why didn't you tell me about it? And how long have you two been together?"

"It hasn't been long, I swear, I—"

"I don't know what to believe in, Quinn."

"Please, Puck, just listen to me."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I also don't know, but I just...I'm so sorry."

"Is this another one of your rebellious phases? Is this—"

"It's not like that, Puck, not at all. Please just—"

"I'm sorry," Puck took a deep breath, his voice breaking, "I just...I have to go. I'll just see you around."

"Puck—"

But the line already went dead. Puck held his face in his hands and cried. Cried for the girl he once loved and lost, the girl he'll always loved. Cried for Quinn Fabray. Because even after all this time, it's still her, and it will always be. And the thought of her being with someone else killed him.


	15. Chapter 15: Reunions and Mishaps

**Chapter 15: Reunions and Mishaps**

"Wow, you're early!" Santana Lopez said as she came inside the choir room hand in hand with Brittany. They've both come home from Kansas where they took a short vacation before coming home to Lima. They saw that Quinn, Rachel and Mr. Schue were already in the choir room, preparing the food on the table.

"And you're early, too!" Quinn shot back.

"Ahh, Quinnie," Santana said and she and Quinn ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

"I missed you," Quinn said.

"I missed you, too!" Santana said, "Look at you, all gorgeous and all that!"

"Oh, shut it," Quinn laughed, "And Britanny! Look at you," She then hugged her old friend, noticing her rather short hair and how much she's grown over the years.

"The unholy trinity's back!" Brittany quipped and they all laughed, "And look at that, Rachel Berry, fresh or not so fresh from Broadway..."

Rachel laughed, "Oh, guys," She said, "It's good to be back here, huh..."

"I heard you were starring in NYADA's production of _The Lion King_!" Santana exclaimed, "Looks like you put something in the audition master's food—"

"Oh come on, Santana,"

Santana laughed, "I was just kidding, I'm sure you deserve it," She smiled, "Anyway, where's Finn?"

Silence.

"Okay," Santana said, "That's awkward. Did something happen?"

"Finn's not coming," Rachel said, "He uhm...he broke up with me."

"Oh my god," Brittany muttered.

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Rachel said, "I mean, there are a lot of things to talk about like Mr. Schue—I mean, I'm sorry, I—"

"Rach," Quinn said.

"Oh, right," Santana muttered, "Hey Mr. Schue," She said, giving Will a hug, "How are you? I heard about the divorce. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Santana," Will said, giving Quinn a glance, then turning back to Santana, "It's great to see you again."

Just then someone's voice boomed, "R-E-S-P-E-C-T," followed by some laughter, "Hi guys!" Mercedes said as she came in the choir room with Sam Evans, fresh from the LA leg of their tour. She and Sam have formed a musical duo, and so far, it's been good. Their debut album did good on the charts, and they've currently been touring the United States.

"Oh, Mercedes Jones making a grand entrance!" Will said.

"Ahh, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said, hugging Will, "I heard about the divorce—"

"Yeah, me too," Sam said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, don't worry," Will said, "But thank you, guys."

"Hi everyone!" Kurt and Blaine said as they came in together, shortly followed by Mike and Tina.

"Are we late?" Tina said as she and Mike went inside together. "We're really sorry, Mike just had one more dance class that he had to finish a while back. He teaches kids in his free time,"

"Still poppin and lockin, eh?" Quinn smiled.

"Still poppin' and lockin, yes," Mike shot back. "Where's Finn? And Puck? and Artie—"

"I'm here!" Artie said, wheeling himself in, "Heya guys,"

"Artie!" Quinn exclaimed as she ran to him and gave him a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Fabray," He smiled. He and Quinn have been good friends ever since her accident years ago, when everyone thought she wouldn't be able to walk again. "Where's Puckerman?"

"Yeah, where's Puck?" Santana said.

"I really don't think he'd be coming, guys," Quinn said, "It's...uhm...complicated."

"O...kay," Santana said unsurely, "What happened? I thought everything was good between you two..."

"We've broken up," Quinn said, "It's been a while."

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"It's—"

"It's one of the reasons why I wanted to see you all," Will said.

"O...kay...Now I'm more confused. What has this got to do with you, Mr. Schue?" Santana asked.

Will took a deep breath, "Quinn and I have something to tell you guys."

"You...and...Quinn..." Mercedes said, "Okay...what's this?"

Will took Quinn's hand to the surprise of everyone. He then spoke, "We wanted to tell you that...that we're together."

"What?" Almost everyone said at the same time.

"What do you mean, together?"

"Will and I are a couple," Quinn said.

"Oh my god," Santana said, "Oh my...When did this happen?"

"It's been a couple of weeks," Will said, "We really didn't mean for it to happen. It just did and...and we really wanted to tell you."

"And Rachel, why aren't you even surprised?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, I've known for a little while. I've actually stayed with them when Finn and I broke up..."

"Wow," Santana said, "Well, I really don't know what to say, I mean, we're all grown-ups now but...still, it's surprising...Whoa..."

"Yeah," Tina said, "I mean, you're Mr. Schue, but...yeah well, if this is the case—"

"We really should just be happy for them," Rachel said.

"Does Puck know?" Santana asked. "Quinn?"

"I sent him a letter," Quinn said, "And we talked but...I don't know, he...he's mad and—"

"Of course I'd be mad," Someone said from behind Tina and Mike. It was Puck. He was obviously listening a while back and no one noticed him get in. He was very angry, his eyes were flaring, his voice was shaking. "How dare you," He told Will as he came up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Puck!" Sam said as he and Blaine tried to hold him down.

"Puck stop," Blaine said.

"No!" Puck said, looking at Will, "I trusted you, you know? How dare you steal Quinn away from me!"

"Puck, I understand where you're coming from, but you and Quinn have already broken up when she and I got together."

"But you kissed her when we were still together!" Puck said, "You took her away from me. And I trusted you. You know I trusted you," He was crying now, "You were someone we all looked up to and what did you do, huh?! What did you do?!"

"Puck," Quinn said, crying.

Puck let go of Will's collar, "I don't even know why I came here. I...Shit." He then made his way out of the room, leaving everyone bewildered.

"Puck!" Quinn said.

"Quinn," Will muttered as he took Quinn's hand.

"I have to talk to him," She said, and followed Puck outside, leaving Will behind.


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbye

**Chapter 16: Goodbye**

"Puck, wait!" Quinn called out as she saw Puck leaving the choir room. She saw him by the hallway, crying at a wall. She went up to him, "Puck, I'm sorry," She said, "I'm so sorry."

Puck looked at her, "I loved you, you know?"

"I loved you, too—"

"I guess this is what I get, huh?" He said, "Because we started off wrongly, because I'm such a Lima loser, because—"

"Puck, it's not about you," Quinn said, her voice breaking, "I loved you, I really did. It's just...It's not working between us anymore. And...and Will..."

"Is perfect for you."

"Puck,"

"Do you really love him, Quinn?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Yes," She muttered meekly, "And I know you think that's unfair. And believe me, it's very hard for me, too. But Puck...I...I don't know, I just...I can't lie to myself anymore. It's so hard knowing I've screwed things up again, just like I always do. But...I just...I don't know,"

"I shouldn't have come here."

"Puck,"

"I'm sorry for ruining your night,"

"Puck, please,"

"I should go," He said, "I hope you're happy." He looked at her one last time then walked away. Quinn watched him go. She then felt a hand on her shoulders. She looked, and it was Will.

"I'm sorry," Will said.

Quinn just turned to him and burrowed her head on his shoulders. She didn't know what to say anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Facing Reality**

"Quinn, are you okay?" Will said as he and Quinn were left inside the choir room later that evening, fixing stuff from the party. Everyone else have already gotten home.

"I'm alright," Quinn muttered.

Will put down the bowl of Punch that he was holding and went up to Quinn. He held her hand, "I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault."

"But I know this is taking its toll on you."

She took a deep breath, "We both knew this was gonna happen. It's just...hard...because...because Puck—"

"Is a big part of your life."

She kissed him on the lips, "I love you, Will,"

"I love you, too," he said, "We'll get through this."

"Yes, we will."

"Anyway, did you enjoy the party?"

"Yeah," She said, "It was good seeing all of them again." She paused and started cracking her knuckles.

"But it's still hard that Puck's not taking it well?"

Quinn looked at Will, "I'm sorry," she said, "but you have to understand, Puck and I...we've been with each other for a long time, well, on and off, yeah and it was hard, and you know that, but...what we had was still real. And it's just hard seeing him hurt. Sometimes, I just can't help but think that life and love is just...unfair."

"Well...what's not?"

"I know,"

He held her hand, touched her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Quinn," he said, "It will be alright."

"I love you, too," She said.

"I have an idea," he said.

"What?"

"Why don't we go Christmas tree shopping tomorrow?"

Quinn's face lit up. She smiled a bit, "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, "I mean, it's our first Christmas together, after all."

"I'd love to," she said, "Sure,"

He kissed her on the forehead, "Now," he said, "Maybe we should watch something...Hmmm..." he said, getting off the bed and rummaging the DVD rack. He ended up moments later with a DVD of the Glee kids' performance of Rocky Horror in his hands, "What about this?"

Quinn laughed, "Bring it on," She smiled.

Will popped in the DVD and sat down next to Quinn. He held her hand as they watched and laughed together, kisses in between.

"Things have changed so much, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," Quinn said, "yeah," She looked at him, "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

She shrugged, "Everything," she said.

"He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "You," he said, "are the best thing I ever had. I hope you know that."

"I love you," She said.

"I love you, too," He shot back. They stayed like that for a little while.


	18. Chapter 18: This Christmas

**Chapter 18: This Christmas**

_It's Christmastime, there's no need to be afraid_

_it's Christmastime, we let in light and we banish shade_

_in our world of plenty_

_we can send a smile of joy_

_throw your arms around the world at Christmastime_

"Remember singing that song?" Will asked Quinn while they were checking out Christmas trees at a nearby shop. Quinn was holding a bark of one tree, thinking if it'll fit in Will's house.

She smiled, "Of course," she said, "That was a good Christmas,"

"Yeah," he said, "you got back on your feet then,"

She laughed, "And I had that big flowery headband, remember that?"

He laughed back, "Yeah," he said, "You were cute,"

She smiled and he kissed her on the forehead. He looked at her fondly.

"What?" She said.

"I just love you so much,"

She smiled, "You know I love you, too, Will Schuester,"

He stared at her, studying her face.

"What again?"

"You have something on your face—" He said, pointing to her chin.

"What?" She said, "where—" she touched her chin and he grabbed her hand. He touched her face, swept her bangs away, and kissed her on the lips, softly, gently. It was pure magic.

Quinn laughed, "You're insane,"

"I know," he smiled, "just for you—"

She playfully shoved him when he hit someone. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry," Will said, and then turned and saw that the woman she bumped into was actually Emma Pillsbury. Emma looked dumbfounded, her eyes growing wide, her cheeks turning a very dark shade of Red.

"Miss Pillsbury," Quinn blurted out, "I'm—I'm sorry—"

Emma smiled a little, "It's okay," She said.

A moment of silence passed between the three of them. Silence that was so loud, it hurt. Silence that was screaming in all its entirety.

"Hey," Emma said, "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," Will shot back, "So uhm...spending the Christmas in Lima?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "I'm staying at Shannon's..."

"That's...good," Will said.

The awkwardness was getting stronger and stronger by the second.

"Hi, Quinn," Emma said, looking at Quinn who was quiet beside Will.

"Hi," Quinn said, "Uhm, Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," Emma smiled and took a deep breath, "So uhm, yeah, guess I'd...go ahead."

"Uhm, no, no, we should—" Will said.

"I'll go ahead," Emma said, "Uhm, Shannon's probably gonna go tree shopping somewhere, too...You guys have fun," She smiled.

"Miss Pillsbury—"

"Emma," Emma said, "Call me Emma,"

"Right," Quinn said, "Sorry..."

Emma smiled and tapped her on the hand, "I should go," She said, "Have fun," and before anyone could say another word, Emma has already turned her back on them.

Will looked at Quinn, "You okay?" he asked.

"That was just..." She said, "Just..."

"Awkward?" he said and took a deep breath, "I know. I'm sorry."

She nodded her head, "Uhm, I guess we should...let's just...look for the trees..tree...whatever."

"Quinn,"

"I love you," She said.

"I love you, too." He shot back, but a part of her already felt broken inside.

** a/n: sorry again for such a late update, been way too busy recently...I myself missed writing this. so yeah, good day/ night, you guys. much love. -Cass**


	19. Chapter 19: The way back home

**Chapter 19: The way back home**

Will looked at Quinn who was looking out the car's window as they arrived in his humble abode. She looked distraught. He stopped the car and turned to her.

"Quinn," he said as he reached out for her hand, "You haven't been speaking the whole ride home,"

Quinn looked at him, her expression blank, "I'm just...tired," she said. She started opening the door of the car and got out. Will followed shortly and held her by the arm.

"Quinn, if this is about Emma—"

"It's not—"

"Quinn,"

"Could you just stop it?" She asked, "Don't act like you're not affected."

"I'm not,"

"That's a lie,"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Will took a deep breath, "Quinn, I don't know what you want me to say, but I want you to know that you do not have to worry about a thing. I didn't know Emma was coming to that store. I didn't know we'd see her there, and I really don't know what the fuss is about. You know I love you. You're with me now. But Emma—"

"Still loves you," She said.

"That's not for you to say."

"I know," Quinn said, "I know how...I saw how she looked at you. Don't you think it hurts me? She has been nothing but good to me, and what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything."

She sighed, "I just wish it didn't hurt this way."

"I love you," He said, held her hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"Will—"

"Ssh..." He said, and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you, okay? Quinn, don't worry too much."

"I love you, too," She muttered, "A lot." She took a deep breath, "But...but I have to be somewhere first."

"What? Where?"

She didn't answer directly, "I'll be back," She said, and squeezed his hand softly, "I just have to do this."

And with that, she hurried away, leaving Will bewildered and worried.


	20. Chapter 20: Two Women and a man

**Chapter 20: Two Women and A Man**

Quinn Fabray was standing outside Shannon Beiste's house. She knew she had to do it right then and there. She knew she had to talk to Emma. There was just so much that needed to be said.

She rang the doorbell twice and after a few minutes, Shannon Beiste opened the door. She was shocked to see Quinn standing outside, looking worried.

"Quinn," She said, "Whoa, what a surprise, what can I ugh, do for you?"

"Hi, I'm sorry I just came without notice, I just...I just knew I had to. I heard...I heard Miss Pillsbury was staying here, and I thought it's be best to...to see her and—"

"Shannon?" Emma said from inside the house. She went up to the door and noticed that Shannon was talking to someone. That someone being Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn," Emma said.

"Hi," Quinn muttered.

Shannon took a deep breath, "I think I should leave you two alone for a bit," She said, "I'll...just be inside."

Emma nodded her head, "Thanks," She muttered.

Shannon closed the door and left the two outside.

Seconds passed without anyone saying anything. The cold December wind was blowing. The coldness was shattering.

"So," Emma said, "Quinn...what can I do for you?"

"I'm just...Sorry for coming like this, Miss Pillsbury, but I knew I had to see you. I mean...I...I have to talk to you."

"Quinn, call me Emma."

Quinn took a deep breath, "Sorry."

Emma took Quinn's hand, "Hey," she smiled, "it's okay."

With that gesture, Quinn broke down. Here was a woman who was so nice, so nice she was willing to sacrifice. Here was a woman who, even if she knew still loves Will, was willing to put her feelings behind just so she and Will could be happy. Here was Emma Pillsbury, former guidance counselor, former friend. Someone she looked up to. And at that moment, she realized, she still did. Quinn found herself crying. Emma was surprised but she held her.

"Hey, hey hey, it's okay...it's okay," Emma said as she patted her on the back, "it's okay,"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to...Years ago, when he and I kissed, it wasn't...it wasn't intentional...I hope you believe me when I say that. And...and then he showed up in New Haven, and...things happened...I didn't mean for those to happen but they did. And I love him, I do, I don't want you to think that I'm doing this just because I'm rebelling and all those crazy stuff I used to do...I love Will. I just...I'm sorry," Quinn said, "I didn't mean to hurt you,"

Emma smiled slightly, "I know," she squeezed her hand, "I love him, too," She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then looked at Quinn, "but you don't have to worry about anything, I won't interfere."

"Why?" She said, "You love him and...and I know he probably still feels something for you...What you had was—"

"Was special," Emma said, "Was, Quinn. It's over. And I know he loves you. He does." Emma started tearing up at that point, too, "I want him to be happy. And you make him happy. Maybe I shouldn't have come back—"

"Don't say that," Quinn said, "Maybe I'm the one who shouldn't have,"

"It'll always be complicated no matter what," Emma said.

Quinn took a deep breath, "Sorry," She said.

"Quinn, it's not your fault." Emma said, "By the way...you and Puck...have you spoken to each other?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, "It wasn't very good..."

Emma nodded her head and bit her lip, "He's been going here a lot lately," she said, "He's been friends with Shannon for a while and...and he'll actually be spending Christmas here."

"What?" Quinn said, "Oh uhm...wow...I'm—"

But before another word, a hummer stopped in front of the house. It was Puck's hummer, and he went out after a bit, closing the front door. He was holding a basket of fruits when he came up the steps and saw Quinn and Emma. He stopped in his tracks.

"Quinn," he muttered.

She stared at him for a few seconds and then, "Puck," she shot back.

**a/n: a bit of a cliffhanger again, but I'll try uploading the next few chapters tomorrow. Or asap. :) **


	21. Chapter 21: Old Ties

**Chapter 21: Old Ties**

Puck and Quinn were still staring at one another when Emma went inside the house and left them. Both of them felt like they wanted to be anywhere but there. Quinn was fidgeting, and Puck still looked upset, and angry.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

Quinn bit her lip, "I just had to see Miss Pillsbury,"

Puck scoffed, "Miss Pillsbury, huh?"

"Don't be so harsh."

"Oh now I'm the one who's harsh?"

"Puck, you know, I didn't come here to fight," she said, "I just came to talk to her. You know, maybe I should leave, I'm done with my business here anyway."

She turned her back on him, but he pulled her by the arm so she could once again face him.

"Puck, what—"

Puck then came closer to her and kissed her. He kissed her hard, roughly, all the anger and frustration evident.

Quinn pulled away and slapped him on the face. "What were you thinking?!"

Puck took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," he said, "Quinn, I just...I just love you, okay? I still do. I probably always will. I don't know where to go from here, but I do. I love you."

"You can't do this," Quinn said, "Puck, you and I...you know it's over."

Puck's eyes welled up with tears, "Let's try one more time, Quinn, please."

"Puck, I loved you," She said, "And you'll always be special to me. But I can't do this, okay? I can't anymore. I love Will."

"Why? Because he's better than me? Because he's like, smart and—"

"This has nothing to do with that," Quinn said, "I love him because I love him. End of story."

"And this doesn't even hurt you?"

"Puck, can you even hear yourself?" She said, "You think seeing you like this doesn't hurt me? You think I don't care about you? I do. And I'm falling apart each day. I'm falling apart with how complicated this is, but what can I do? Puck, I love Will. I can't just give that up."

Puck then broke down. He fell on his knees and cried on the pavement. "I love you, Quinn," he said.

Quinn got down on her knees, too, and held Puck by the shoulders, "Puck, I'm sorry," She said, "I didn't mean for it to be this way," she was crying, too, "You know I loved you. But...but I can't...it's...it's over,"

"I'm sorry," Puck said, "I'm so sorry...Just...just go home...Please,"

"Puck,"

"Please,"

Quinn was still crying as she nodded her head, stood up, and went away.

**a/n: I just had to add some Quick drama. **

**P.S. This one's for you, Bea! :) **


	22. Chapter 22: Merry Christmas, Darling

Chapter 22: Merry Christmas, Darling

"Hi," Quinn said as she went back inside Will's house later that day, holding a present in her hands. It was wrapped in Shimmering Pink easy-warp paper, with a big Red bow on top.

"Hey," Will said as he stood up from the couch and hugged Quinn, "Did you go out just for that? Because Quinn, you didn't have to."

Quinn shook her head, and the tears started to fall.

"Quinn, what—" Will said as Quinn placed the gift on the couch and hugged Will, "I just love you too much," She said, "I love you, Will,"

"I love you, too," Will said, "So much," he kissed her on the forehead, down to the lips. Soft little sweet kisses. He held her hand, "I love you, Quinn."

"I went to see Miss Pillsbury,"

"What?"

Quinn was still crying, "She loves you, Will, but she's willing to sacrifice. She's willing to sacrifice for us. And...and it hurts me seeing her hurt like that. I never wanted to hurt her—"

"Me too," Will muttered, "but Quinn, it's not your fault. Things just...happen."

"I know, but still..." she said, "and Puck was there, too and...and it's all just so hard."

"I'm sorry,"

"I love you," Quinn said.

"For tonight, let's just forget about everything, okay?" Will said, looking at her, "Tonight, I'm not your former Glee club instructor. I'm not the ex-husband of Emma Pillsbury, you're not the former head captain of the cheerios, you're not Puck's ex-girlfriend, and we're just...we're just two people in love. Two people in each other's arms, celebrating Christmas together. Two people who love each other so much that they shouldn't care about the world," he said, and Quinn smiled. He squeezed Quinn's hand, took a CD from the rack and pushed it inside the player. _Merry Christmas, Darling _started playing.

_Merry Christmas, darling , happy new year, too_

_I just have one wish on this Christmas eve,_

_I wish I were with you_

_Holidays are joyful_

_And there's always something new _

_But every day's a holiday_

_When I'm near to you_

"May I have this dance?" Will asked.

Quinn smiled, "Yes," she answered, and gave him her hand. They slowdanced to the song, feeling the music, feeling how much they love each other. He looked at her, kissed her on the forehead, and said, "I love you". He then kissed her on the lips. They were kissing. So much love. So much passion. They kissed more and more until Will opened the door of the bedroom, and they went to bed and made love. They stayed in there until the wee hours of the morning, no longer caring. It was their Christmas, and it was enough.


	23. Chapter 23: Crash and Burn

**Chapter 23: Crash and Burn**

Puck was in his hummer, driving home. He was drunk. He was lonely. After that encounter with Quinn, he opted out of the Christmas celebration with Shannon and Emma. He spent Christmas alone, at a bar, drinking, and after that, he drove. He was still driving when he felt dizzy. Like everything was turning pitch black. And then he saw it. Another hummer. And a flash of light. There was a collision. And then it was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5:15 am**

Quinn was still in Will's arms the following morning when she was woken up by the shrill ringing of Will's phone. "Will," she muttered, "it's your phone—"

Will yawned, "Who would call this early—" he said as he kissed her on the forehead and reached for his phone. He then saw that it was Shannon Beiste calling. He answered the call, "Hey, coach," he said.

Quinn rested her head on Will's shoulder's and caressed his arm as he spoke. And then she was shocked with Will's reaction.

"What?" Will said, running his fingers on his hair, "No, wait...God...Which hospital? Okay, okay, we're coming. Thanks, coach." He put down his phone and looked at Quinn who was now looking worried.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's Puck," he said, "he...he got into an accident...he was driving, and he was drunk and...this hummer hit his car..."

"Oh my god," Quinn muttered, "oh my god..."

Will squeezed her hand and hugged her. Both of them were scared.

"Let's go," Quinn said, "We have to see him,"

Will nodded his head.


	24. Chapter 24: Every Tear is a Waterfall

Chapter 24: Every Tear is a Waterfall

Will, Quinn, Shannon and Emma were sitting down on the couch in one hallway of the hospital near Puck's room. Puck's half-brother, Jake, and his sister were also there. Puck's mom was inside Puck's room. No one was speaking. After a few minutes, Puck's mom came out of the room and everyone got to their feet. Puck was already conscious, and only got a couple of injuries, but they were still worried.

Puck's mom took a deep breath, "Quinn," She said, "he...he wants to see you."

Quinn looked at Will and Will nodded his head.

"Go on," he said.

Quinn followed Puck's mom to his room. "Quinn," She said, before allowing her to go in, "I know things are different now, but...but he's really fragile right now and...and I just don't want him to get hurt,"

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, "I really am,"

Puck's mom took a deep breath and squeezed her hand, "Yeah, just...he's inside." She opened the door and let Quinn in. Quinn then saw Puck lying on the bed, plasters on his arm and face.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said as she came up to him. Tears were already welling up in her eyes.

"No," Puck said, "Don't be..."

Quinn sat down on the chair by the side of the bed. She reached for his hand, "Puck...why..." she said.

"I was...sad," Puck said.

"You shouldn't have drunk,"

"Sorry," Puck said.

"Your mom was so worried," She said, "I was worried." She was crying now, "Puck, it...it can't be like that. You can't do that."

"Quinn, don't cry, please..."

"How can I not?" She said, "Puck, I loved you. You were special to me. You still are. You know that."

"But you're no longer with me."

"Puck," She said and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," he said. "I'm sorry. I don't want things to be hard on you but they are." He was crying, as well, "I love you. I don't know if I'll ever get over you but...but I'm sorry. I'm going back to Chicago soon. I...I'm sorry I fucked things up."

"Don't say that," Quinn said, "Just...just get better."

"I'm sorry," Puck said, "I'm so sorry,"

They both didn't know what to say anymore. Quinn just held his hand. With her, he felt safe.

** a/n: Okay, last one for the night. Was in a writing streak and I love it, thanks, Bea! haha. yeah, so more drama, more complications...and more soon! :) **


	25. Chapter 25: Will and Emma

**Chapter 25: Will and Emma**

Shannon went down to the cafeteria to get some drinks and left Will and Emma alone on the couch outside Puck's hospital room. There was an awkward silence. Everything was complicated, and that moment in itself was, as well.

Emma took a deep breath, "You worried?" She asked.

"Yeah," Will answered, "badly."

Emma nodded her head, "I am, too," she said, "Shannon and I both were. I mean...we shouldn't have allowed him to go...after...after his conversation with Quinn..."

Will couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know anything anymore.

"Quinn's a brave girl," Emma said.

"Woman," Will said.

"Yeah," Emma muttered, "Sorry."

Silence and then,

"I'm sorry," Will told her.

Emma looked at him, confused.

"I know things are just way too complicated right now," he said, "And...I don't know, Emma, I don't know if...things could be right...I'm sorry for everything,"

"It's not your fault, Will," she said. "Quinn loves you. She loves you a lot, and it's not hard to see why." She tried hard not to cry but the tears started to rush. The tears started to fall. "I'm sorry," She said, "I didn't mean to cry...I shouldn't be crying—"

"Emma,"

"I just loved you so much, Will," she said, "I still do," She went on, "And I know I shouldn't even be saying this anymore, but I just...I do. Don't worry because I have no plans of ruining what you have with Quinn. It's just...I don't know, I wish I had the right words to say, I wish I could make things right. I really wish I could..."

"Ssh," Will said and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry," he muttered, tears in his eyes now, "I'm so sorry,"

He held her. Held her like he used to, but differently, as well. He held her like he was taking care of a dear old friend. He held her because it was natural. Because it was the most natural thing to do.

xx

Quinn went out of Puck's room. She was sad, tired, and still worried. She was exhausted. She just had no idea anymore.

She then saw Will holding Emma. She saw the surprised look in his eyes as he saw her looking at them.

She looked at them, and walked downstairs. No words have been said.

** a/n: So. More drama, was constantly listening to "The Scientist" and yeah...wanted a heavy scene :) **


	26. Chapter 26: The Aftermath

**Chapter 26: The Aftermath**

**Rachel_goldstar: Q.**

**Quinnie_fabray: rach.**

**Rachel_goldstar: Puck told me abt the talk you had. I visited him earlier, how are you?**

Quinn looked at her surroundings and sighed. She was in her old room in her parents' house, alone. She didn't come back to Will's house yesterday, after he saw her with Emma. She didn't answer his calls, or his texts. She was afraid of what she'd know. She was scared of what she didn't know. The image of Emma wrapped in Will's arms lingered in her mind.

**rachel_goldtsar: Quinnie!**

**quinnie_fabray: sorry.**

**rachel_goldstar: did something happen? r u ok?**

**quinnie_fabray: I'm just scared.**

**rachel_goldstar: of what?**

**quinnie_fabray: of will and miss pillsbury getting back together...of life...of things...**

**rachel_goldstar: what r u talking abt?**

**quinnie_fabray: after i spoke to Puck yesterday, I saw will and emma at the couch outside the room. he was hugging her, they were both crying.**

**rachel_goldstar: Quinn, it may not be what you think.**

**quinnie_fabray: yeah, but what if?**

**rahcle_goldstar: do u seriously think he'll cheat on you?**

**quinnie_fabray: I don't know what to think anymore. They loved each other so much. And I know she still loves him, and she would always be dear to him. Rach, I just...I don't know.**

**rachel_goldstar: just like you and Puck?**

**quinnie_fabray: he's leaving soon, that's what he said. I'm so guilty abt everything.**

**rachel_goldstar: things are just complicated right now.**

**quinnie_fabray: how are u and finn?**

**rachel_goldstar: the same. not talking. I really don't wanna think about him right now...**

**quinnie_fabray: sorry.**

**rachel_goldstar: i guess growing up isn't as grand as we thought it'd be**

**quinnie_fabray: yeah, i know.**

**rachel_goldstar: so what are your plans? have you spoken to Will?**

**quinnie_fabray: no...i can't.**

**rachel_goldstar: Quinn!**

"Quinnie?" Quinn's mom, Judy called out from outside the room, "Quinnie, can you open up your door for a second?"

"Mom, I'm...reading..."

"Quinnie," Judy said, "Come on,"

"Mom, I can't."

But then another Quinn heard another voice,

"Quinn," It was Will Schuester, "Please, open up. I just have to talk to you."

Quinn was startled. She didn't know what to say.

**rachel_goldstar: still there?**

** quinnie_fabray: sorry, it's just...will's here. outside.**

** rachel_goldstar: aw. awryt, u better talk to him, Quinn. You need that. you both do. come on.**

** quinnie_fabray: ok. i'll ttyl.**

** rachel_goldstar: alright. x**

Quinn stood up from bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. She was wearing her Pink teddy bear printed pajamas, and her hair looks like she hasn't showered-which, well, she haven't. At least, for today.

She sighed and opened the door.

"Quinn," Will said.

"What?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Judy said and went down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Will said and handed Quinn a bouquet of Daffodils. "Daffodils," he said, "They symbolize forgiveness. I'm really sorry. I just want you to know that it's not what you think, ok? Emma and I...there's nothing going on. I was just comforting her. She was...sad and guilty over what happened to Puck, just like we both are. Quinn, I love you."

"But you'll always love her,"

"It's not like that,"

"Will, it is," Quinn said, "What you had? It was real. But what do we have?"

"What we have is real, Quinn," Will said, "Can't you see that?"

"It's complicated,"

"So you'll just let the world win? You'll just let your thoughts ruin you? You'll just let us go down the drain?"

"I love you," She said, crying now, "but can't you see how hard this is?"

"I love you," he said, "And I can see how hard this is but I'm here. I'm not giving up. Quinn, I loved Emma, just like you loved Puck, but it doesn't mean I love you any less. It doesn't mean I'm letting you go. Please. Believe in me."

Quinn's lips trembled, "I'm so scared," She said.

Will pulled her closed and hugged her. He looked her in the eyes, "I love you, okay?" he said, "So much. Stay with me."

She just nodded her head and let him hold her. It was what she needed, what she wanted.

"I love you," she muttered.

"I love you, too," he shot back.


	27. Chapter 27: New Year's Eve

**Chapter 27: New Year's Eve**

"I'm really, really glad you guys came with me here," Rachel told Will and Quinn while they were traversing the crowd at Times Square in New York. Everyone was waiting for the ball to drop.

"Well, it's the start of a new year so might as well spend it somewhere new...' Will smiled.

"And I really have always wanted to wait for the ball to drop," Quinn said. Will kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you," Will said.

"I love you, too," Quinn shot back.

"Uhm, while it is utterly great and fine that you're lovey-dovey and stuff since it's New Year's Eve and we're in New York, but you know, I'm kind of left out..." Rachel said.

"Aww, Rach," Quinn said, "Sorry,"

"Uh, no worries," Rachel said, "Maybe I'd find someone to kiss later..." She smiled.

Quinn tried to looked around as much as she could. but there were just too many people. New York was in full swing. And she thought that it was fun to be there. To be away from New Haven, or Lima. To just celebrate the coming of a New Year.

"Alight, everybody!" Ryan Seacrest's voice boomed on the mic, "One more minute and this year is over! Grab your partners and get your puckers ready!"

The crowd was ecstatic. Everyone were cheering. Masks, balloons, banners were all around.

And then

10

9

8

Will caught Quinn's eye. And Rachel scanned the crowd.

7

6

5

4

3

Rachel grabbed an unknown guy's arm. Will held Quinn's hand.

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ryan Seacrest shouted. The crowd cheered.

Will looked at Quinn and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you!" They said at the same time, and smiled giddily as they saw Rachel kissing that unknown guy.

"Hey," the guy said, "that was cool,"

"You're sloppy," Rachel said and they all laughed.

"Happy New Year!" Rachel greeted Will and Quinn.

"Happy New Year!" They shot back.

"Hey," Quinn said, holding Rachel's hand, "Thank you,"

"Oh, don't mention it," Rachel smiled. "It will be one great year for us all,"

"Yes," Quinn said, "It will be."


	28. Chapter 28: My Sweetest Downfall

**Chapter 28: My Sweetest Downfall**

_History books forgot about us_

_the bible didn't even mention us_

_not even once_

_you are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first_

Some people were still partying on the streets. There were still fireworks outside. Will and Quinn were in their hotel room. It was just them. Just them, without thinking of the world outside, without thinking of anyone

He was moving slowly on top of her, looking in her eye.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said breathlessly.

It was fireworks.

Slow, flowing motion of fireworks. It was just them, and it was beautiful.

They were beautiful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will looked at Quinn after the motions.

He smiled.

"Why?" She asked silently.

He shook his head, "I love you," he said, "So much,"

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I love you, Will," she said, "I love you a lot."

He then held her, waited for her to sleep in his arms. She was beautiful. He was happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn woke up at dawn. She didn't really know what time it was, but she knew it was still too early to wake up and get breakfast so she decided to just kiss Will on the forehead, and open her laptop. She checked her e-mail account, and to her surprise, there was a message from Puck.

She clicked on it and read.

**Dear Quinn,**

**How are you? I just want to say Happy New Year. May this new year bring forth so much joy and beauty in your life because you deserve it. You deserve it more than anyone.**

**I wish I could be that joy, but I'm not.**

**I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, Quinn. **

**I just...wanted to say goodbye.**

**I'm leaving for Chicago this morning. **

**Bye, Quinn.**

**Have a good life.**

**Will's a good man. I'm sorry I can't be like him.**

**all the best,**

**Puck**

Quinn looked at her monitor. That was the guy she once loved. A guy who meant a lot to her. And she broke his heart. Just like he broke Emma Pillsbury's heart.

And then she cried.

Because...not even the new year could erase who she was. Who she is.

Who she still is.


	29. Chapter 29: Maims and Pains

**Chapter 29: Maims and Pains**

_**1 message received from Will: Quinn, are you okay?**_

_**2 messages received from Will:**_

_**Quinn, just tell me if you're okay or if something's going on. You haven't said a word to me since that "I've arrived" text when you got back to New Haven.**_

_**Quinn. Please.**_

Quinn took a deep breath as she put her phone down on her bed. Will has been texting her all day but she has no idea what to say. After arriving from Lima yesterday, she has been busy with getting back to her life in New Haven—her studies, fixing her apartment, everything that could take her mind off Will, Lima...and Puck.

She still couldn't get over the fact that she broke his heart. That she always breaks people's hearts. That she's still the same messed up sixteen year old; the same old Quinn. No matter how far she ran, her past always caught up with her.

_**1 message received from Rachel: Quinn. Will keeps on texting me. Is everything ok?**_

_**Quinn pressed reply, "i'm okay, Rach."**_

_**Rachel: Then why don't you text him? Quinn, is something going on? I mean, I know Puck left and all but...is this about that?**_

_**Quinn: I just...it just can't be this way anymore.**_

_**Rachel: What do you mean?**_

_**Quinn: I love Will. U know I do. It's just that...I don't think this is the right time for us. We need to...we need to really get to know ourselves first. I need to get to know myself first.**_

_**Rachel: then talk to him. Quinn, he deserves to know that.**_

_**Quinn: I will. I just...I'm gathering my courage.**_

_**Rachel: you'll be ok. just make sure that this is really what you want.**_

_**Quinn: i know. i will. thanks, Rach.**_

_**Rachel: btw...Finn called.**_

_**Quinn: really? he did?**_

_**Rachel: Right after New Year's. **_

_**Quinn: And?**_

_**Rachel: And? that's it, Quinn. I said I needed time. He just can't flit in and out of my life. I love him, I always will, but...I guess you're right. We need to know ourselves first.**_

_**Quinn: Well, I'm proud of you, though.**_

_**Rachel: You'll be okay, Quinn. Don't worry. Oh well, I gtg, rehearsals. Holler if anything, ok?**_

_**Quinn: I will. thanks, Rach.**_

_**Rachel: no problem. tty soon, Quinn!**_

_**Quinn: u too, Rach! x**_

Quinn turned to the pieces of papers that she was working on. She's been trying to write an essay but she couldn't finish anything. She knew that she had to talk to Will. She had to tell him how she felt. She had to be a grown-up, once and for all.

But before she could call or say anything to Will, her phone rang.

And yes, it was Will.

She took a deep breath and picked it up.

'Will," She said softly.

"Quinn!" He said, "Finally! What's going on? Why aren't you answering my calls? My texts? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you,"

"Are you really using that line on me?"

"Please," she muttered, "Just...I'll see you over the weekend, okay?"

"Quinn,"

"Please," She said, already about to cry.

He sighed, "Okay," he said, "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too," She said, "So much," she added silently, "that I have to do this."

xx


	30. Chapter 30: Cutting the ties

**Chapter 30: Cutting the ties**

"Hi," Quinn said meekly as she came inside Will's house in Lima that Saturday. She still had his keys; Earlier, he told her that he should come to New Haven to see her but she said no. She said it would be better if it was her who came to Lima. If it was her who learned how to face things.

"Quinn!" Will said, surprised. He was on his computer as she went in. He stood up and came up to her. He hugged her, "Are you okay?" he asked, "You didn't even ask me to pick you up."

"Sorry," she said, "I just..." She just shook her head.

Will was confused, "What's going on?" he asked.

Her lips trembled, "I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"Sorry? What? Quinn—"

She held his hand, "I can't do this," she said, "I just...can't do this,"

"You can't do what?"

"This," she said, "Us."

"Quinn, what?" he said, "We were fine, you know? We were in New York last New Year's and we were fine. What happened?"

She was silent.

"Quinn!"

"Puck...left."

"What?" he said, "I mean, yeah, I know he left, and of course, there was the accident but—"

"I'm still Quinn Fabray," she said, "I'm still the former captain of the cheerios, I'm still Beth's birth mother, I'm still the girl who broke Puck's heart, who broke Miss Pillsbury's heart...and you're still Will Schuester," she went on, "My former Glee club adviser. Someone I looked up to a lot. You're still the person who Miss Pillsbury trusted the most. We broke their hearts, Will."

"Quinn," he said, his voice breaking, "I love you, isn't that enough?"

"I love you, too," she said, "but right now...right now, it's just not gonna work."

"Why? Quinn—"

"We have to heal," she was crying, "Will, I need to heal."

Will was crying, too, "But I can't be without you,"

"I know," she said, "Me too. But right now is just not our time...It's not yet our time."

Will held her by the shoulders. He hugged her. "Please," he said, "Quinn, please."

"I'm sorry," she said, sobbing, shaking, "Will, I'm sorry."

"Don't do this,"

She bit her lip, "I have to," she said, and slowly let go of his grip.

"Quinn," he said.

She kissed him. They were both tear-strained. "I'm sorry," she said, "I love you. but...but for now, I have to let you go."

He tried to ask her to stay. He wanted her to stay. But he couldn't say a single word. And so, with every bit of his breaking heart, he watched her go.


	31. Chapter 31: The Wedding

Chapter 31: The Wedding

**(After three years)**

"_**...You see, she is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know it sounds like a cliché, and it seems like I'm bluffing, but no. She...was the one who taught me so much about love, about life, about being a man. I left her once and it was the worst thing I ever did, so having her back in my life is a miracle. I love her, and I always will..."**_

The crowd clapped as the groom said his speech at the reception. People wanted a kiss from the newlyweds. They clinked their glasses.

"Come on!"

"Just one!"

The couple kissed and looked at each other.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, Sam Evans," Mercedes Jones said. They just got married in LA, with all their friends watching them. It was a beautiful day, Quinn thought as she was drinking some wine, sitting beside Rachel whose new boyfriend, Mark (who was starring with her in broadway), was getting some drinks. Santana and Brittany, and Mike and Tina were also on that table.

"I'm so happy for them," Rachel said and smiled.

"Who'd have thought that it wouldn't be your wedding we'd first be attending..." Santana said.

Rachel laughed fondly, "I know," she said, "I actually didn't think it'd end up this way..."

"Do you miss him?" Quinn asked.

"Sometimes," Rachel said, "But just in a fond, I-used-to-know-him manner. Finn and I...We really loved each other, but that's that. We're not meant to be."

"Well, Mark seems to be a good guy," Santana said.

"He is," Rachel smiled.

"Excuse me for a sec," Quinn said, "I need to go to the powder room,"

"Alright," Rachel said and Quinn stood up.

xxx

Quinn bumped into a woman as she was on the way to the powder room. "Oh my god," Quinn said, "I'm sorry," She said and saw that the woman was a beautiful 20-something brunette who was wearing a velvet Red dress and some black Christian Loubotins.

"It's okay," the woman said. Quinn noticed that she had a southern belle accent. The woman looked at her, "hey," she said, "I know you,"

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry," the woman smiled, "You're Quinn Fabray, right?"

"Yeah, I am...how do you know me?"

"Puck has told me so much about you,"

Quinn was startled, "Puck?" she said, "Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes," the woman said.

"Wow," Quinn muttered, "You know Puck?"

The woman smiled, "We're engaged," she said.

"Whoa," Quinn said, surprised, "Wow...that's...that's amazing,"

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself," she said, "I'm Ruby. Puck and I met at a car show two years back and we hit it off...He was still in love with you then, Quinn. He told me so much about you, but don't worry, I'm not gonna create a commotion...I just want you to know that it's okay," she said, "You meant a lot to him, but you also helped him become better. The accident really had an impact on him. You had an impact on him."

Quinn didn't know what to say.

"Oh, well," Ruby said, "there's the guy..." She smiled.

"Hey," Puck said as he came up to Ruby, and gave her a peck on the cheek. He then saw Quinn, "Quinn," he said, "hey,"

"Hey," Quinn smiled softly, "I just met your fiancée,"

"Oh," Puck said, "wow, uhm—"

Ruby smiled, "I think I shall leave you two together," She said, "You have so much to talk about."

"It's—" Quinn said.

"It's okay," Ruby said, "You need this. You both do." And with that, she left, leaving Puck and Quinn together.


	32. Chapter 32: Quinn and Puck

**Chapter 32: Quinn and Puck**

Puck shook his head and smiled as Ruby left. "Well...that's awkward," he said.

Quinn looked at him and laughed, "Yeah," she said and took a deep breath, "So...you're engaged."

"Yeah," he said, "yeah..."

"Ruby seems to be a nice girl..."

"She is," Puck smiled, "To be honest, I have no idea how I'd be right now if she wasn't in my life."

Quinn smiled, "I'm glad you're happy,"

"Life's been good," Puck said, "So...how are you?"

"Could be better," Quinn said, "Could be worse, though..."

He chuckled a bit, "Hey," he said, reaching out for her arm, "I'm really sorry about everything I've ever done. Especially saying goodbye like that—"

"No," Quinn said, "It was bound to happen..."

Puck nodded his head and took a deep breath, "Sam and Mercedes," he said, "Amazing, huh?"

Quinn smiled, "Yeah," she said, "I'm happy for them."

"Have you spoken to Will?" Puck asked.

Quinn looked at him, "No," she said, "We haven't...we haven't really seen each other the past couple of years..."

"Oh," Puck muttered, "Well...I...I got to talk to him just a couple of days back."

"You have?"

"Yeah," Puck said, "I was in Lima, visiting Coach Beiste and I thought, why not check out how Mr. Schue's doin'...So I came to see him and yeah...You know, Quinn, it would be best if you see him yourself."

"Except he's not here today..."

"He opted not to come," Puck said.

"Why?"

"Because...he figured, it may not be right. You may not be ready. And that maybe you didn't want to see him."

"He said that?"

"Yup," Puck nodded his head, "Quinn, he loves you. A lot. Sorry I caused a lot of stress in your relationship...Sorry for everything. I just hope you give him another shot...You deserve a good man, Quinn. And you deserve to be loved."

"Puck," she said, "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," he said, "So," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I should go...Ruby's waiting..."

"Yeah, of course," She smiled.

"See you around, okay?"

"Yeah," She said, "And Puck..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks," She said, "I'm happy you're happy."

"I'd be happy if you were, too," he shot back.


	33. Chapter 33: Seeing Will

**Chapter 33: Seeing Will**

The following weekend, Quinn found herself outside Will's house. She still had his keys but thought that it would be inappropriate if she just barged in—after all, they were no longer together. Being back in Lima felt surreal. She didn't know if she'd feel sad, or hurt. If she was happy, if she knew what she was doing. She just knew that she had to come here.

She knocked on the door and after a couple of seconds, Will opened the door. He looked a bit older now, but not entirely. He looked like he has matured so much. Will removed his eyeglasses as he saw Quinn, "Oh my god," he said, "Quinn...wow...what a surprise—"

"I'm sorry, I should've told you I was coming—"

"Don't be silly," Will said, "It's okay. I...Wow, Quinn." he said, "Come in,"

Quinn followed Will inside. It was still the same house. She realized how much she missed the place. How much she missed Will. How painful it must've been to be in this place, to remember all the memories. But did he remember? Does he remember? Was everything painful for him, as well? She didn't know. She doesn't know.

"Don't you have work?" she asked. _Stupid, stupid. She thought, you come in here after three years and you're asking him about work. Are you insane?_

"Uhm, no, not today, actually," he said.

"No classes in McKinley?"

Will smiled a bit, "Uhm...I don't really teach at McKinley anymore, Quinn..."

"Wait...what?"

"I resigned some two years back. I loved what I was doing but it just wasn't the same anymore...And, I figured why not take a leap and join the governing boards of the show choir realm...So, there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" _Another good one, Quinn, she thought. How lame can you be? You weren't talking!_

"Quinn—"

"I know," she said, "I'm sorry,"

"Hey," he reached out for her hand, "it's okay," he said. He held her hand, and felt that it was just like yesterday. Like holding her hand was the easiest, most natural thing to do.

"Sorry-" Will said, about to let go of Quinn's hand, but Quinn stopped him.

"No, wait, it's okay," Quinn said.

Will smiled lightly, "How are you?" he finally asked.

"Great," she smiled, "Life's been...life's been good. I missed you, though."

"I missed you, too."

"You didn't come to Sam and Mercedes' wedding."

"I figured you may not have wanted to see me,"

"How's...how's Miss Pillsbury?"

"We haven't really been talking," he said, "No bad blood there, just...you know, there's nothing to talk about anymore. She left shortly after you did. Went back to Italy. She's in love, I've heard from Shannon. She deserves to be happy..."

"She does," Quinn smiled softly. "Look, I'm sorry I just came here like that...I just...I saw Puck at the wedding and...Will," she said, "I'm so sorry for everything."

"No, Quinn," he said, "It's alright," he went on, "I understand. We all needed time to heal. To start over."

"I love you," she said, "I still do. And I understand if you have someone or if you don't—"

"What makes you think I no longer love you?"

"It's been too long,"

"Nothing's too long when you love someone," he said, and touched her face. He brushed the hair away from her face. "I love you, Quinn Fabray. I always will." He then kissed her. Softly, magically, like their three years apart didn't matter. Liking nothing else mattered. Because it was true, nothing else did.

"I love you,' Quinn said, "I'm ready now."

Will smiled, "We'll make it," he said, "You and I."

And with that he took her hand and theys low-danced, with only the sound of the fireflies and chirping birds in the background.

**a/n: hi guys! sorry it took me a while to update again, things have just happened recently and yeah...anyway, thanks much for the reviews! I think I still have a chapter more after this so wait for it...I'll try to finish ASAP. thanks a lot and much love. xx, Cass**


	34. Chapter 34: The end the beginning

Chapter 34: The End; The Beginning

**(After 1 year)**

Quinn woke up inside her room at a house she just bought six months ago. She looked at her bedside drawer and saw that it was only 7:30 am. It was a Saturday and she didn't have work. She was now living in Lima. Yes, she, Quinn Fabray was back in Lima. When she came back last year, she opted not to leave anymore. Lima was home. She may have run away from it before, but she always came back. She finally realized there was no use in running; It was home. And she was with Will. They've rekindled last year, and it has been good. Sometimes, they'd travel together when he goes to show choir conventions; She, meanwhile, was busy with her clothes shop, and with some acting gigs. Life was good.

Quinn got up from bed, went inside the bathroom, and splashed some water on her face. There was a really loud noise outside the house. She realized that it was a helicopter she was hearing. "Good god," she muttered, went back to her bedroom, looked out the window and saw some Red Rose petals falling down—from the sky? "Oh no," she said, "What—" She put on her robe as she was just wearing a Pink silk nightgown. She hurried outside the house and was surprised to see a helicopter above, pouring down those Red Rose petals she saw. "Oh my god," she muttered as she saw her old friends, her Glee club mates, holding pieces of paper with something on them.

Artie: Will

Mike: You

Sam: Marry

Blaine: Him? (with an arrow pointing upwards)

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were cheering in the background. Quinn looked up and saw someone getting off the helicopter in a parachute. "Oh my god," Quinn said, in awe. It was Will Schuester. Quinn's eyes were already filling up with tears as she saw him coming down, coming to her. When Will finally landed on his feet and came up to her, she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Will—" she said.

He stopped her and held her hand, "I love you, Quinn Fabray," he said. He took a three stoned, princess cut diamond ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly, "yes!"

He slipped the ring on her finger, "I love you. I love you so much,"

"I love you, too!" She hugged him and they kissed, knowing this time, it's for good. Knowing this time, they would no longer have to say goodbye. And with that their story just began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxthe endxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n: Seeing goodbye to this story feels both like a relief and pain to me. I mean, I feel relieved coz I finished something, but painful because I've also grown to love this story, and it's one of those stories that have become my favorite as I've written it. It was fun writing this. Thank you so much to those of you who took time to read and appreciate this. Thanks for believing in Quill! Bea, fanfic subscribers, tumblr readers, anons, guests, thank you. Much love to y'all! xo, Cass**


End file.
